Smurf song
See the article Smurf song at Smurfs Wiki. The Smurf song (referred to out-of-universe as the Smurfs theme song or the La-La Song, its in-universe reference in "The Comet Is Coming" and The Smurfs 2) is the general tune that a Smurf sings, usually to identify its singer as being a Smurf. It is usually sung when a Smurf is happy. Other beings such as humans sometimes may find the Smurf song truly annoying to listen to. At least Grouchy Smurf admits to it in the 2011 Smurfs movie. This is not to be confused with "The Smurf Song" performed by Father Abraham. Mainstream Smurfs Media The Smurf song was developed by Hanna-Barbera for use in the Smurfs cartoon show, and is also used in other forms of Smurf media such as videogames. In comic books, it appears rather noticeably in "Bathing Smurfs" as the words are superimposed on a musical scale in the same arrangement as the music. It appears in Sony Pictures' The Smurfs live-action film series in various forms such as a remix using Aerosmith/Run D.M.C.'s "Walk This Way". Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Empath in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series believes this song is the musical embodiment of being a Smurf. Unfortunately, though Empath was taught the Smurf song during his first visit to the Smurf Village, the song never really caught on with him and thus he was never able to sing it with the feeling of happiness that his fellow Smurfs feel. However, during the events of "Smurphony Of The Night", Empath discovered through the silver Smurf head medallion Papa Smurf had given to him to fight off Lord Vladimir Smurfula, a vampire Smurf, that the Smurf song is a sacred song just as the Smurf head icon is a sacred symbol. When Vladimir Smurfula tried to entrance Smurfette with his "smurphony of the night" during her escape, Empath sung the Smurf song to hold off the vampire long enough to burn him by reflecting sunlight from the silver medallion onto him, ending his threat forever. From that point on, Empath was able to sing the Smurf song while feeling happy and continually sings it. With Empath being able to speak in Smurf following his honeymoon, he would most likely sing the lyrics of the Smurf song without a problem. The lyrics to the Smurf song in the EMPATH story series go like this: :La, la, la la la la, sing the smurfy song. :La, la, la la la la, smurf it all day long. :La, la, la la la la, smurf along with me. :La, la, la la la la, simple as can be. :Next time you're feeling blue, :Just let this song begin. :Smurfy things can come to you, :So smurf yourself a grin. :La, la, la la la la, now you know the tune, :La, la, la la la la, you'll be smurfing soon. A variation of the song lyrics that appear in the story "For The Smurf Of Money": :La, la, la la la la, sing the smurfy song. :La, la, la la la la, smurf it all day long. :La, la, la la la la, a life with no money. :La, la, la la la la, smurfy as can be. :Caring for every Smurf :Is smurf more than all the gold. :Everyone is smurfier :To smurf the ways of old. :La, la, la la la la, now you know the tune, :La, la, la la la la, you'll be smurfing soon. It should be noted that the Smurf song is always referred to as the Smurf song in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Second Smurfette Series In "The Second Smurfette" series the Smurf song is the traditional "La La" song, sung usually doing work and all the Smurfs sing it together. But there is another song that is only sung during festivals: "It's The Smurf, Smurf, Smurf," which comes from the comic book universe. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The Smurf song is referred to in-universe as the La-La Song in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series and uses lyrics similar to that of the cartoon show. Smurfy Tales In Smurfy Tales, This song is sung throughout a day in the Smurf Village. The song is also used to renew the magic that makes it nearly impossible for another creature to find the village. LD Stories/Expanded AU To be filled in by Numbuh 404. Media *Smurf song reproduced using Crescendo Music Notation Editor. Category:Songs Category:Smurf customs Category:Licensed songs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Open to Community Category:Group songs